To investigate mechanisms by which to maximize survival of the graft, improve quality of life and develop a better understanding of the physiology and pathophysiology of the denervated heart in the cardiac transplant recipient. To examine the exercise responses in patients shortly before and serially after cardiac transplantation. To assess determinants of accelerated coronary arteriopathy and long term graft function.